The invention relates to an apparatus having vertically and horizontally movable gripping means for gripping an interchangeable container and bringing it from a lower level onto a supporting surface on a vehicle or other support, and for removing it therefrom.
Many type of apparatus of this kind are known. Their gripping means are adapted for the gripping means with which the containers are provided.
Containers exist which have gripping means consisting of hooks or eyes projecting sideways from their horizontal bearers (Dutch patent specification No. 128,236), a central hook or eye under the container (German preliminary published patent application No. 1,957,723), a hook or eye at the bottom of the front side of the container (Dutch patent application No. 72.13255, FIGS. 8 and 9), a hook or eye at the top of the front side of the container (Dutch patent application No. 79.07588), and there are also so-called sea containers having eyes in corner pieces at top and bottom (so-called corner castings, Dutch patent application No. 72.13255, FIGS. 1 to 7).